Comming Home
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: ten months apart after Jasper is taken away from Alice by his father, Jasper is finall comming home to her. but what surprises will they hav to deal with now? skool? home? family? old and new friends? sequal to Near Midnight, please read and reveiw me!
1. Nearly Eighteen, Five Days to Go

**Disclaimer: nope this is not mine and i dont own it**

**Well heres the sequal... read and enjoy and please dont forget to reveiw me!!**

* * *

Chapter One – Nearly Eighteen, Five Days to Go

APOV

Goodbye is always sad, I thought to myself. I ran my fingers along the hood of Jasper's old truck. He had been forced to leave it here almost twelve months ago. Ok, more like nearly ten months, but still... I sat perched on its bonnet. It had been nine months, twenty-eight days and… I checked my watch: midday… nineteen hours. I had been counting down the days since about a week after Jasper had left. It was five days until his birthday and, if I could rely on his promise, I would see him soon after. I pulled out my phone and quickly tapped out a text to Jasper.

I had no idea what had happened between then and now, the few messages that I'd received, compared to the many I'd sent, were utterly devoid of details, and few and far between to boot. At that moment, the sun came out and its rays shone down to where I was sitting, I closed my eyes and basked in the sudden, unexpected warmth. After only a few minutes, the truck felt like it had been sitting in the sun for a few hours. I could feel it burning through my clothes. I took the keys out of my pocket, which I had surprisingly found in my closet a few weeks after he had left. I opened the back door and crawled in. I stretched out on the back seat and stared at the roof of the car.

I promptly fell asleep.

JPOV

I woke to the sound of banging on my door. I groaned. Not again. I tensed, waiting for the door to fly open and for my father to come barging in. But it never happened, I opened my eyes. My father was still yelling and rattling the doorknob, but he hadn't managed to break through my barricade. I breathed a sigh of relief. I mentally thanked my idea to shove my desk against my door. The yelling continued and I put an arm over my eyes to block out the morning light.

"Another day, better get up and face it…" I muttered to myself. I rolled off my bed and onto the floor; I spotted an old shirt under my bed and pulled it over my head. My wallet was hidden safely in the false back in the bottom draw in my desk. I grabbed them too. I checked the time on my phone, 12.00 pm.

The banging on my door stopped and I heard my father thumping down the stairs and muttering to himself. I perched on my window sill and surveyed my room. Directly across from me was my door, with my heavy desk pushed right up against it to stop him coming in during the night. To my left was my bed and to my right was a chest of draws. I shook my head at my pathetic excuse for a bedroom. I shifted around, something was poking me. I reached into my back pocket and drew out a screwdriver. So that's where I'd stashed it. I used it to jimmy the hinges on the grill of my window. After putting the screwdriver back into my pocket I climbed out and slithered down the drainpipe. I landed on my arse in the garden; at least I hadn't landed on the rose bushes again. Even after all this time, I still had to perfect that move.

Due to my carless state, I couldn't get very far, and in a smallish town like this, there was no way any taxi driver would take me to an airport. They all probably knew my name and birth date by now.

I walked down the driveway, getting my cap out of the overstuffed letter box as I went, jamming it on my head; I took off down the street. First port of call, Mother. As I walked, I remembered the first few days after I'd been brought home.

I hadn't wanted to leave the house, but father had made staying inside impossible. So I walked down the street, with everyone looking at me. I got a small number of sympathetic looks, but mostly I got glares and death stares. Everyone seemed to know that I had run away, and most seemed to know my father's version of events.

I kept walking; most people had better things to gossip about now. The screwed up, runaway, good-for-nothing son of Peter and Mayrse Whitlock was old news. But the elderly woman across the street still took the time to glare at me suspiciously out of her front windows, until she saw that I had noticed her, and drew the curtains firmly shut.

I walked till I reached the outskirts of town, and took a left. Cemetery, the sign said. As I walked under the large arch that was the entry way, I saw the groundskeeper, Joe, to my right. He looked up and saw me as I walked over to him.

"Here to visit yer pretty young mother again, boy?" He asked me when I was within earshot. I nodded mutely, it was pretty sad that my only friend in this whole town was the grounds man at the graveyard.

"Got some flowers for the lovely lady?" He asked. I reached around him and plucked a red rose from the bush he was tending to.

"I do now." I told him.

"Agh, run along now, I might come and say hello meself when I'm done here." He said. I gave him a smile and continued on to my mother. She had been buried on top of a small rising, where she could look out over everything. I sat down and leaned with my back against her headstone.

"Hey mum… H - How are you?" I paused, wondering, for the millionth time, whether she could hear me down there, or whether I was talking to earth and bugs. An older couple gave me strange, but sympathetic looks as they wandered on past me. They probably thought I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy. Did crazy people know that they were crazy? "Everything's ok with me… I guess. I stopped hanging out with James and his lot, like you wanted." A bit late for you though, I thought. "He doesn't annoy me anymore, for a while after I came back things were pretty fucked. I know, I know, 'Language, young man!' I'm sorry." I was crazy; I must be; I'm getting disciplinary lessons from my dead mother. For the first couple of months after I came back, James had made my life a living nightmare, I wasn't too sure who was worse, him, or my own father. "Dad's getting better too, he's just been ignoring me lately, look, the bruise is almost gone," I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to expose the yellowing bruise on my shoulder, "Everything's gone kinda quiet at home, for the most part. My eighteenth birthday is in a few days. Five, I think," I did a quick mental calculation of the dates, "Yeah, five days, then, I'm going back to Alice. I probably wont be able to come talk to you any more, but I'll ask Joe if he might be able to say hi to you every so often for me. Oh, here, and this is for you." I had all but forgotten about the rose, I laid it down on top of her grave. "Joe says he might come down and say hello later too. He's a real strange one, but he's a good person, I think." I stopped to think for a second. "You know what I'm going to do the second I turn eighteen?" I paused, I didn't actually expect and answer, it was just a habit, I wasn't _that_ crazy, "No mum, not go out drinking and clubbing and all the crap that normal teens do," Because I used to do that all the time, its not really that big a deal anymore, "No, I'm gonna go straight to Alice. At exactly 10.47 in the morning, in five days, I will be eighteen, and then I'm gonna be outta here. Like a shot. By 10.48 I'll be on my way to Alice. And no offense, but screw dad. I don't know what you saw in him. But even if I have to walk to Alice. I'm gonna get there." I paused, thinking about seeing Alice again, "Of course, I'll miss you. I won't be able to come see you whenever I want to anymore. But I have to get outta here, you understand?"

"Well lad, I'm sure she understands, but is she going to answer ya? Probably not." A voice came from above me. I looked up and saw Joe looming over me.

"Oh, hello again… I was just…" I trailed off helplessly. Joe ignored me; he produced a large bouquet of colorful flowers, seemingly from nowhere, and lay them beside my solitary rose.

"There you go, Mayrse, m'dear. A fine son yer have here." He said. He sat down and leaned against the opposite side of the tombstone.

"Now boy, the grapevine says that yer father's looking for ya. I'd go and see what he wants. I'll keep yer mother company for a while a'fore I git back to me gardenin'." I stood shakily up. Who knows what father wanted? Misinterpreting my hesitation, Joe turned to me, "Git goin'! Yer mother aint likely to git lonely while I'ma 'ere." I nodded and headed off down the hill, I could feel Joe's eyes on my back, but I didn't turn to look back.

With a sense of foreboding, I walked through the streets. I was surprised to feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I flipped it open. It was 2.00 pm and I had a text from Alice.

_Hope ur doing ok. Im looking after ur truck... still. Hope to see u soon._

_Luv alice_

She always knew just when to say the right things. I quickly tapped out a reply to her, turned my phone off and walked up my driveway, depositing my cap back in the overfull letterbox, along with my phone, just in case. I put my shoes by the drainpipe under my window and walked in the front door. I closed it very softly, and very gently, as not too alert father to my presence. Too late though, as I started up the staircase, something hit me on the back of the head. I fell forward and managed to turn around just in time to see my father raising his closed fist again.

* * *

**ok, so i was gonna post this yesterday but shit happened... so do you like it? Jasper's dad to a total a-hole, yes?**

**now, the the reveiwer who asked why i didnt just continue with near midnight insteal of making the sequal, in case u didnt figure it out at the begining of the chapter there is about a 10-ish month time break between the end of Near Midnight and here, i hate having huge massive time breaks in my stories. also it adds to the build up of the story. sorry if im inconviencing you in any way, but thats just the way i roll.**

**so reveiw it telling me what u think, personally i like Joe and i do wanna see more of him.. reveiw me**

**Moony out.**


	2. So Close to You

**Disclaimer: not mine, i dont own, it all belongs to Mrs S. Meyer**

**heya guys, im back, sorry for the prolonged absence. but im back now with the next chapter for you. its been a bit difficult for me to write for the past few weeks, so i hope this is ok. enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Two – So Close to You

APOV

_Tap tap tap_ Someone rapped on the window. _Tap tap tap_ There it was again. I lazily opened my eyes. It was spitting lightly outside, so much for the hot sun earlier, and Edward was pressed up against the glass, rapping impatiently for me to wake up. I scrambled up and pulled open the door.

"Yeah?" I asked Edward as I re-locked the truck, and Edward and I started back up to the house.

"Mum and Dad thought that it was high time you came inside, Emmett said you must be out here, and you've been out here all day!" Edward said.

"Emmett?" I asked, confused.

"You, you know, big, brown hair and blundering? He's dating your older sister, Rosalie?" He joked. Edward never joked. Bella was good for him.

"I know who he is, dork, I meant, how would he know I was out here?" I asked Edward.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I hadn't even noticed Emmett sitting on the porch with Rosalie as we walked past him. I rolled my eyes at him as I walked into the house and thumped up to my room. I flopped down on to my bed and rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach. There was something hard poking me. I sat up and pulled out my phone, I flipped it open to check my messages in the vain hope that Jasper had text me back, and to my surprise, he had.

_Heya babe. Im missing u more than I can say. _

_Only a few more days and ill be at ur doorstep in a hurry. _

_Hope u still love me, I still love u_

_Jasper_

I smiled. Of course I still loved him. How could I not? After everything that happened last Spring Break? I couldn't wait to be safe in his arms again. That probably sounded really clichéd. But to only have him for a few weeks, and then have him taken away again, then add the fact that I was hopelessly in love with him, equaled a bleak Alice pinning for Jasper. It was so close. His eighteenth birthday was so close, I could taste it. However, whilst I was counting down the days till I saw him again, Jasper probably was counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until he could leave home for good. Home… that wasn't the word for it, not since his mother had died. Maryse was the homemaker and their home had died with her. Jasper's home was here now. With me. And he probably couldn't wait to get here. Five more Jasper-less days until he will be on his way. Factor in a few days for travelling. And we get about a week, maybe a day or two more and then I'd get to see Jasper again!

My father had enrolled him in Forks High, just until we graduated at the end of the year. My mother had helped me fix up the spare room for when he got here. It wasn't very Jasper-y, but it would do. Edward was somewhat excited at having him come live with us, Rosalie was… impassive… as she always was. Emmett was actually excited. He was looking forward to have someone to play ball with, other than Edward. I just couldn't wait to have my Jasper back.

JPOV

I lay where I had fallen. I was still at the bottom of the steps. Slightly bruised, and a bit bloody, but otherwise no worse for the wear. I got up and began to make a start on the steps, before remembering the heavy desk I had pushed against my door. I would have to get back into my room the same way I got out.

With every muscle, bruise, nerve and whatever else made up my body screaming in protest, I dragged myself outside. I looked at the vertical drainpipe and debated giving up and just sleeping outside tonight.

"Come on!" I growled at myself, "Don't be such a sissy, besides, if your father finds you outside on the ground what's he likely to do? Come on, you have to get back to Alice." Satisfied with my reasoning and pep talk, my body obeyed my demands and shimmied up the drainpipe. Using one hand I pried my window frame open again. I quite literally fell through it, slamming into the floor. Hard. Ouch.

"Ouch…" I muttered, getting up. "Bruise, bruise, cut there, another bruise, that looks nasty… holy fuck!" I looked at the bruises on my arms, and then stripped off my shirt. On my abdomen was a huge purplish bruise that probably came from being kicked, repeatedly. No wonder it hurt to move. Thank god it was only about five days till my birthday.

I stashed my stuff into my false draw and slowly lowered myself onto my bed. Wincing as I went. How on earth was I going to survive this? A whole five more days of it to be exact. Of course, I wouldn't get to see Alice until a few days after my birthday. I wouldn't be able to just appear out of thin air like a genie. Maybe a few days after my birthday at the most. All I had to do was survive until then.

Easier said then done. I groaned as I stretched my arms and my body screamed bloody murder.

On the positive side, I had been out all night. The time on my clock said 8.00 am. That meant that there was only four more days until my birthday. I crossed off another day on my makeshift calendar and wondered what to do now. There was no way I was going back outside; I wouldn't make it down the drainpipe. And I was not going down the stairs. Who knew where my father was now? So my only option was to spend a whole day cooped up in my room. I rummaged around in my desk draws for my phone so I could call Alice.

Then I remembered: I left it in the letterbox for safekeeping.

Dam it. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**ok, so what do you think? i hope u all liked it. if theres any mistakes or something u didn't like, please tell me, i cant guarantee that ill change it, but ill look into it. pretty please review me, it'll make my day...**

**Moony out.**

**p.s - you may hav noticed, this is an edited version. there were a few spelling mistakes and word changes i had to edit in, sorry.**


	3. Home Again

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine i dont own, im just borrowing Mrs S Meyer's characters from my own entertainment and i may give them back when im done with them.**

**sorry, i know its been forever, check the ending authors note and enjoy this new chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Home Again

JPOV

It was ten twenty-seven in the morning of my eighteenth birthday. I had packed a lifetime worth of cherished positions into a small bag. I took one last look around my bedroom. Not seeing anything worth remembering I turned my back on it and walked out. I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Taking a knife out of the draw I held up a letter I had hastily scribbled to my father against the wall. I swung the knife, pinning the letter to the wall with it. A bit dramatic, but what the hell.

I walked out of the kitchen; I was so close to the front door, to freedom, when the back of my shirt was roughly grabbed. I was jerked backwards and the thrown face first into the wall. I turned just in time to see my father coming at me. His hands closed around my throat, probably bruising, but more importantly, cutting off my air supply. I choked in his grasp. He brought his knee up and slammed it into my already bruised and painful abdomen. I couldn't even cry out in pain due to my restricted air flow. I was beginning to see little golden stars floating around my head. I was vaguely aware of him talking, yelling, but I couldn't concentrate, all my focus was on getting his hands off of my throat. In a desperate attempt to free myself, I mirrored his actions and brought my knee up, kicking it into his ribs. He doubled over in pain, and I dropped to the ground. Mercifully, he stayed there, but I sure as hell didn't. Gasping for breath, I stood up, grabbing my discarded bag and, stumbling out the front door, stopping to get my hat and phone from the still over stuffed letter box. I limped along the street waiting for a taxi to drive by.

I'm coming Alice.

APOV

(Six days later)

Eight o'clock. Night time in Forks. It was a week since Jasper's eighteenth birthday. I wasn't naïve, I knew that there wasn't much hope that Jasper would magically turn up at my doorstep the second he was eighteen. Actually, I don't know what I expected. But by day four and still no Jasper I must admit I had started to lose all hope. For almost a week now I had spent every waking hour sitting in the window seat above the front door where I had the perfect view of the driveway and the surrounding area. I had dutifully watched and watched… and watched. Waiting for – I don't exactly know what. Maybe a taxi, maybe a car. Maybe even Jasper on foot. I surveyed the darkening driveway and sighed. No Jasper today. Perhaps no Jasper tomorrow either. But hopefully soon. I wanted him safely with me again.

Jasper obviously wasn't going to arrive tonight. So I reluctantly left my perch in the window seat and went in search of something to distract me from my anxious waiting. I went to look for my family. Nothing could distract me like Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Yo! Its pix!" Emmett exclaimed as I walked into the living room. The sound of car tires screeching and something burning filled the room, along with Edwards laugh.

"I win, now pay up Emmett." Edward demanded, extending his hand.

Emmett looked from me to the television and back again. "No fair! I was distracted!" He defended, "Rematch!" He insisted until Edward complied.

I flopped down on the couch between Rosalie and Bella to watch the boys battle with the X-Box again.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until two arguing voices close to me woke me up. "You wake her!", "No, you do it!" They bickered I could understand why neither voice wanted to be the one to wake me, I hated to be woken up and I made sure the whole family knew it.

"'Her' is awake." I announced groggily, "Wha time iz it?" I asked.

"A little past ten sweetie," My mother told me, "Time to get up ok? Off the couch, you'll hurt your back sleeping like this." She tried to push me into a sitting position, "There's someone here to see you…" She whispered.

At her words I shot up so I was sitting straight up on the couch, "Who!" I asked. She looked pointedly past Emmett and Rosalie standing beside the archway and towards the front door. I bounced to my feet and almost ran to the doorway. When I skidded to a halt near the front door I saw Jasper being led in my direction by my father. When he saw me he grinned and instantly relaxed. I took a few steps forward and threw myself at him, hugging his fiercely. Breathing him in again after all this time.

"Oof!" I heard him exhale as I hugged him, it sounded like he was in pain. I looked up at him and gave him a quick questioning look. As he bent down to hug me he whispered in my ear "Later." I nodded my head slightly. A bit louder he said, "Great to see you too Ali." I just hugged him tighter. He winced, and cringed away from me, giving me an apologetic look.

"Now Jasper, Alice here has had the guest room all ready for you for about six months now, so I guess that means it's yours if you want it." My father said, smiling warmly. I grabbed his wrist to tow him up the stairs.

"Not so fast…" He grumbled as we went, huffing in annoyance, I slowed down for him. When we finally reached the guest room I opened the door and flicked on the light.

"Home, sweet home!" I announced. It was all too good to be true. Jasper was here and this time he wasn't going to be taken away from me.

Jasper smiled. "Home indeed." He muttered in a low voice. He took a few steps over to the bed and dropped his bag on it, and then he came back to me. Pulling me into his arms. Jasper leaned down and kissed me gently. I slowly and passionately kissed him back. This is what I had missed. Feeling loved and wanted by someone. And Jasper always made me feel wanted. Jasper pulled me even closer and began to deepen the kiss. I happily complied, moving my arms from his shoulders to around his neck.

Jasper pulled back from my lips, but didn't release me from his arms. That suited me just fine. He moved his lips to my jaw and left a gentle, teasing trail of kisses behind. I hugged him tighter to me and sucked in a breath.

Jasper whispered into my ear, "I have waited ten months to do that, and you are just as perfect as I remember."

* * *

**once again guys, i know ive been very off schedual but thats just the way things are right now im sorry, with everything in my personal life going on, then heading into exams right now everythings a bit hectic. **

**but hey, who cares when Jasper and Alice are reunited right?!?! was that cute or was that cute? so whats Alice gonna think of her poor Jasper, comming home to her all covered in bruises? well, i guess u just hav to wait for her reaction till i post the next chapter, whenever that might be.**

**now, to my anoymous reveiwer: micaela: i can see that you are very impatient... but i hav a lot going on thats fucking up my life, and therefore my updating schedual. sorry, but try and be patient with me for a bit... please?**

**and as for you, VACRAZY13: how was Jasper meant to turn up on the very day?? i know!! ill make him a genie!! LOL**

**thanks you guys for reveiwing last chapter, and please reveiw this one and ill try for a fast update...**

**Moony.**


	4. Nighttime Visitor

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, i dont own, sorry, ill think about giveing the character back when im done with them**

**i know, i know, long time, no update... but i hope ull forgive me with this chapter... im working on the next one as i speak... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four – Nighttime Visitor  
JPOV

I felt my face from the inside out. I had a goofy grin which stretched from one side to the other.

The house was still full of activity, even considering the late hour. I could hear Edward playing his soft jazz music and humming in the next room. Rosalie was on the phone to one of her numerous groupies. Carlisle and Esme were watching the late news on the TV downstairs. The only person who I could not hear was Alice. She would probably be asleep already. She'd had a long day. So had I.

It was great to be back here. This time, Carlisle and Esme knew about me too, so Alice and I didn't need to sneak around. I didn't have the words to describe how happy I was to be back here with my Alice. I wouldn't have to face my father anytime soon, James either. Though I did have one regret about leaving home however. My mother. It was kinda psychotic for me to spend all day in a graveyard talking to my mother who was six feet under, but it was the only place I ever got some peace and quiet. Joe, although a little guff, had a good heart, and he never judged me for spending all my time sitting next to… and talking to… a headstone in a cemetery.

The room that Alice had stashed me in was huge, almost twice the size of my room at my fathers house. Though this was the Cullen Mansion, all the rooms were huge. Although it was "my" room, it still looked like and felt like the Cullen's spare room, just with a bit of personality, not my personality, but someone's approximation of it. A study desk and bookshelf had been added, I was going to finish my senior year of high school here. The previous floral bedspread had been removed (thank god) and replaced with a plain black one. An old photo of myself and Alice as kids sat on the bedside table.

I opened my backpack to all my possessions I had brought. A current photo of me and Alice, a photo of me and my mother. My cell phone. A few sets of clothes. Some books that I couldn't bear to leave behind. And at the very bottom, a screwdriver. Always handy. I put the photos next to the other one on the side table, along with my phone. The clothes I stuffed in a dresser on the opposite wall. My books on the shelf. And that was it. I had nothing; I was as good as a homeless bum… or a not-so-homeless bum. Yet my face still wore the goofy grin it had ever since I had seen Alice earlier this evening. Lack of possessions couldn't dampen my mood. I was with Alice again.

Time for sleep. I could think about Alice tomorrow. I pulled off my shirt and flicked off the light, sinking into the comfortable bed. Falling asleep was only too easy now.

APOV

I left Jasper to get some sleep. He has big bags under his eyes and moved sort of stiffly, like he was in pain. I didn't want Jasper to be in pain, it just wasn't right.

I tuned out the usual pre-bed noises of my family and tried to drift off to sleep. But it just wasn't that easy. It was as if there was a constant presence in the room that just wouldn't leave me alone. And technically there was. His name was Jasper and he was actually in the bedroom down the hall. I tossed and turned in my room for what felt like ages. Eventually I heard Rosalie's phone hang up, and her light flick off. Then Edward's music dimmed to a very low hum and his light went out. The downstairs television went off and I faintly heard my parents get into bed. I was the only one left up.

I decided I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, so I got up, and tip-toed across the room to my door, and opened it quietly. There was no noise outside of the low creaking of my door and the ever-present sound of soft music coming from under Edwards's door. Jasper's door was shut tightly. I silently swept down the hallway and hesitated in front of it. Should I go in? Would Jasper rather be by himself tonight? My mind was made up by the sudden flash of light from Rose's room. She must be up for some reason. If Emmett was involved, I didn't want to know the reason.

I opened the door quietly and looked at Jasper. He was lying face down on the bed, one arm hanging over the side. He looked so careless... and asleep. I walked around to the opposite side of the bed and perched on the side. Should I wake him up? Or just slide in next to him? I decided to wake him up. I moved closer to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't even stir. I ran my hand down his arm, and he unconsciously swatted me away. I fought the urge to giggle at him, and rested the back of my hand on his cheek. Then, without warning, he suddenly came to life. He jolted awake, grabbing my small hand in his larger one and twisting it away from his face.

"Jasper, Jasper, it's just me." I said, confused. He let go of me at once.

"Alice?" He sounded sleepy, but alert.

"Yeah, it's only me. I couldn't get to sleep, and I wanted to come and see you." I told him. Jasper squinted to see me in the darkness. He put his arms out and pulled me into them.

"Sorry darlin', you startled me, that's all." He pecked my cheek, and tugged me back down onto the bed with him. I pulled the covers over myself. He pulled me closer into him and kissed me lips in a sweet sort of kiss. That's when I realized he was shirtless. I took full advantage of it and ran my hands over his strong shoulders, kissing his neck once or twice as I did so. Jasper seemed to notice my realization and chuckled.

"Still like what you see, darlin'?" He asked. I smiled to myself, nodding as I ran my hands over him. When I reached low on his stomach, he winced again, like he had earlier. I frowned at him, and pulled the blankets down. I couldn't see anything in the dark, so I reached over to turn on the lamp, Jasper's hand caught mine. "Alice, come on, later, we don't have to do this now?" He asked me, it sounded a bit like he was pleading.

"No, Jasper." I told him. I flicked on the lamp, and waited for my eyes to get adjusted to the light. When I could see, I decided I didn't want to. Covering Jasper's stomach were dark purplish bruises, already yellowing in some places. They looked tender and painful. Around his upper arms was the same story, but they didn't look as bad. "Good god Jazz… did…?" I couldn't finish.

"Yeah." He said, answering my unfinished question. I was stunned.

"You mean he…?"

"Yeah." Jasper cut me off this time.

I knew Peter, Jasper's father, was mad and maybe even a bit crazy, but for him to do this to Jasper, his only son was just… beyond anything I'd have thought him capable of.

* * *

**well, now Alice knows, do you want a big in depth discussion in the next chappie? well reveiw me if u do!!**

**Moony out.**


	5. Complications

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, i dont own... i just borrow and play with the characters... ill think about giving them back**

**I know. It has been forever. Before you send me death threats and torture warnings, please, did't you read my profile page? I posted a notice on there a while ago stating that I was in no fit mood to write and I didnt know when I would be back.**

**Well, either you I hope you like this chapter, and the itty bit of drama at the end. Reveiw you guys, even if you are just telling me that you hate me for being away for so long.**

* * *

Chapter Five – Complications

APOV

We settled into a normal routine, Jasper and I.

Jasper started at Forks High the day after he came back to Forks. He said he felt so useless sitting around the house, and he wanted something to do. I didn't blame him. Besides the usual stares that the rare new kids got at out school, Jasper was getting quite a lot of… female… attention. And I couldn't say I was happy about it.

On his first day at school I introduced him to my friends. "Slut, whore, sweetie, friend, slut, best friend, Bella, slut, my sister, whore…" I muttered under my breath at him, causing him to chuckle at me.

"And the guys?" He asked me.

"Ben, Eric, Mike, Tyler, you know Emmett and Edward, obviously…" I trailed off, giving him the lowdown on the guys like I had the girls, "Sweetie, nerdy, annoying in a puppy dog way, man-whore, awesome and my brother." Jasper grinned widely at my antic's.

"So Jasper," Ben said conversationally, "You're trumping Bella's new kid card, eh?" He laughed.

"I guess I am, sorry Bella." Bella laughed and I beamed at Jasper, as Ben reached over to bump his fist against Jasper's.

All was going smoothly.

~ - ~ - ~

Three weeks after Jasper arrived. Jasper was being a darling. He had to cancel out weekend plans to go to the library like a good student and work on a project. He had been extra sweet to me ever since to make up for it. I breezed into class after being dropped off by my amazing Jasper. Only to be stopped dead in my tracks.

"Agh, are you kidding me? Southern boys are _talented_." I heard as I walked past Lauren Mallory's table. Southern boys? There was only one southern boy in the school, and that was my Jasper. I stopped and pretended to be looking at the notices on the board.

"Really?" I heard someone else gasp. I turned my head ever so slightly. Then I wanted to gasp myself. It was Jess. She was supposed to be my best friend. "But he's always with Alice. How did you get him alone?"

Lauren giggled. "I noticed him in Port Angeles yesterday afternoon… and the rest is history…" I heard Jess start to beg Lauren for more information, but I paid no attention. Jasper had told me he was going to the library yesterday.

Jasper had been at Port Angeles… with Lauren Mallory? Slut extraordinaire? How could he? And he kissed her? I had kissed him when he had come home from the 'library'! EW!

Obviously old habits die hard.

I sat through class, ignoring the teacher, slowly getting madder and madder. There had to be some logical explanation for this. Then I glanced at Laurens face. She looked elated as she was talking to Jess. I tuned into their conversation. She was talking about how she and Jasper, my Jasper, had plans to go out again this weekend. But Jasper and I had plans this weekend! It seemed Lauren already knew that though.

"Yeah, he said that he was doing something with Alice this weekend, but that he was gonna blow her off and come hang with me." She said, smugly. I sunk down into my seat and just let all the noise fade into the background again.

He said he had a big surprise for me this weekend? Was that his big surprise? That he had been cheating on me with the biggest slut in the school? Lauren Mallory? I thought he might have grown better taste. It didn't look like it.

But the time the bell rang I was fuming.

When I left class all I could see was red. Jasper was actually waiting for me at the door. Like nothing was wrong. I took paced, even steps up to him, and CRACK! I let my hand, which had been dangling limply at my side, fling forward and slap him right across the face. That was all it seemed I needed to say. Jasper just stared at me, stunned and shocked. He would figure it out eventually.

I stalked through the halls of Forks High. No one dared to get in my way. No one was that stupid. They could see that I was mad and those who saw what I did to Jasper didn't want to end up the same way.

"Alice! Wait!" A voice called out from behind me. I ignored the voice and kept walking. I dodged people left and right. I knew this school like the back of my hand, so I had the advantage. Weaving my way through a particularly large group of students heading for the bus, I took advantage of my cover and made a run for my car.

As one of the only students with such a conspicuous car (I had a 911 Porsche Turbo, yellow, of course, I got it for Christmas) I could see it from a mile away, and I was in the car with the key in the ignition before he even entered the car park.

I saw him push through the throng of students, desperately trying to reach me before I left the car park. No such luck boy. I pulled into the street and floored it all the way home.

I didn't realize that I was shaking until I parked in the garage. I just sat in my car. When I was sure I wasn't going to break down I got out and walked inside, acting normal for my parents. But when I heard Edwards Volvo pull up and my other siblings and Jasper get out, I bolted for my bedroom, locking the door behind me.

But sure enough, a knock sounded on my door and Jasper's voice called through it. "Alice? Are you ok? Did I do something?"

Did he do something? Did he honestly need to ask that question? How thick was he? He obviously doesn't know that I know. "Piss off Jasper!" I yelled, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough so that no one else would hear. I heard him hesitate at my door and then walk off. I fell backwards onto my bed. What was I going to do? I couldn't ignore him forever.

JPOV

What the hell had I done? Alice had slapped me and then stormed off straight after school. I had to get a ride with Edward, who had to drop Bella and Emmett off on the way home, so I had to wait to talk to Alice.

When we _finally_ reached home I ran up to Alice's room, I knocked and asked her what was wrong. "Piss off Jasper!" She called. I didn't know what I was supposed to have done.

I wandered back to 'my' room. The only thing that really defined it as mine was the removal of the previous floral bed cover, and the small rucksack of possessions on the newly added desk.

I thought over everything that had happened today. What on earth had I done? And how could I fix it before Alice's brother and best friend got a hold of me. Last time Emmett and Edward had both beaten me to a bloody mess on the ground. It had killed for weeks afterwards. I wanted to avoid that at all costs. Then again, last time I had Alice to take care of me after, because everything had just sorted itself out. It didn't look like that was going to happen this time. I turned off the light and locked the door, then just lay down on the floor. It was just as comfortable as the bed.

"Alice? Pix? Are you alright?" I heard Emmett call. How did he get here so fast? Edward dropped him at his place. Dear lord, I have never been particularly religious but if you could maybe help me out here, considering that I actually haven't don't anything wrong this time… please?

"He did what?... No Pix, I won't hurt him… Edward's waiting downstairs with the car… ok…" I could hear Emmett murmuring to Alice in the next room.

I was so dead, so very very dead. In about five… four… three… two…

* * *

**This chapter goes out to a dear friend who will never find out how this story ends.**

**Moony out.**


	6. Going through the Motions

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, i dont own i have just borrowed them for a while to play with, ill give them back mostly intact when im done.**

**Ok, as a giant apology for my prolonged absence, I hav quickly thrown together another chapter out of already written parts and my imagination. I really hope you like it as I worked on it all night. It is currently 12 noon and I've been up writting this since I posted last chapter at midnight last night... or early this morning, either way you slice it. Enjoy...!**

* * *

Chapter Six – Going Through the Motions

JPOV

one…

SLAM!

My door hit the wall and the handle broke right off from the impact. I gulped.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Emmett roared. The seconds ticked over. I stayed silent. "START TALKING RIGHT NOW!" Emmett roared again.

In the silence that followed I heard Alice run downstairs sobbing, I heard a car engine rev, then speed off. I look at Emmett with terrified eyes. But he was no longer looking at me; he had taken out his phone and was dialing.

"Edward, yeah… So your with her?... Stay with her… Yeah, I'm with Jasper here… Don't worry, I will…. Bye." Edward? I was dead. There was no way I'd come out of this alive. Goodbye cruel world.

Emmett still wasn't looking at me. He was examining the door handle that had flown halfway across the room from the force. "I'll have to fix that before Carlisle comes home…" He muttered. "Now Jasper," He said, finally looking at me.

"Um…" I managed to get out. No matter how good a friend Emmett could be to me, he was a much better friend to Alice.

"Alice overheard Lauren Mallory gossiping with Jessica Stanley about her apparently 'hooking up' with you yesterday afternoon." I was so not expecting that.

"What! Emmett! I swear, it's not true! I went to the library! I swear!" I got out in a rush.

"Jasper, we both know you weren't at the library yesterday." Uh oh. Now I was dead. "Edward was at the library, ever the good little nerd that he is. You, my friend, were actually in Port Angeles. But I know for a fact that you did not 'hook up' with anyone. As you were busy planning a surprise for Alice." What! How did he know that! No one was meant to know that! Is he… stalking me? But I kept my mouth shut and waited for Emmett to continue. "Of course I noticed right away that you weren't where you were supposed to be, so I followed you for a bit. To the jeweler's, the dinner, even the mall. You are a brave guy to attempt to tackle the mall alone." He chuckled. "Once it became apparent that you were not in fact doing something to hurt Alice I was going to come and talk to you, but then I lost you and next thing I knew I saw your car speeding down the road towards home, just tell me that you made no side trips on the way and your in the clear with me." He said. For once I was so glad of Emmett being suspicious of me.

"Emmett, I swear, no side trips." I told him.

"Ok." He said. It was almost too easy.

"Ok?" I asked. "Is that it? Are you just going to call Alice now and tell her the truth?"

"No." He stated.

"No? But why not? There is no way in hell she will listen to me! She thinks I'm a cheating bastard!" I yelled, impertinently.

"Because," he said slowly, with the air of one explaining something to a three year old, "This is your problem, you will deal with it. Did you not notice me keeping up appearances?" He nodded towards the door "You aren't stupid Jasper, you don't need me to explain things. You're a big boy and perfectly capable of sorting out your own mess."

I sighed; this was not going to be easy. Alice was stubborn, but if I could just make it through a week without her then I could still surprise her on the weekend as I had planned and explain this whole mess to her at the same time. No worries.

~ - Four Days Later - ~

This was not going to work. I was going to die without her. And there was still a whole day left of the school week, and then all day Saturday. I almost wished that Emmett had indeed killed me Monday afternoon. I was going to die anyway.

The way Alice looked at me, with hatred and mistrust and sadness. I wanted to recoil every time she even glanced at me over the dinner table.

Emmett had explained to Carlisle and Esme that we were having 'a bit of a tiff', and I was going to make it up to her on the weekend, so they said nothing about anything to Alice. I didn't talk to her, and after a while I stopped making eye contact too. She gave lethal death glares if I tried.

Eventually, I began to sink into myself. I was just going through the motions. I knew I was innocent of all charges, but Alice didn't know that and she took every opportunity to make the phrase 'so over you' crystal clear in every gesture.

I wasn't welcome to sit with her and her friends and family at lunch. I wasn't welcome to talk to her at home. I gave up and started taking my meals in my room. Bringing a book to lunch. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of this weekend and how Alice would understand everything then.

APOV

How could Jasper have done this? Lauren. Lauren Mallory. Slut of the school. Her, of all people, why her? What did she have that I didn't? Maybe he was tired of me. Maybe it was weird for him, going out with a girl he had known since we were in nappies. But he didn't have a problem with it a week ago. Or maybe he did. I don't know. I don't care.

It hurt though. I did care. That much was obvious. A huge hole in my chest. His loving words and gentle touches. Maybe they had all meant nothing. I tried to convince myself that I didn't care but I couldn't. After all, if I was so special to him why did he go to her?

Maybe I had misunderstood. Maybe I had misheard. But one glance across the room assured me that I had no misunderstood or misheard, that I was right. The smirk on Lauren's face said it all, and the sly glint in her eyes said even more. This was horrible. This was stupid. Why has this happened to me? Didn't Jasper have any feelings for me? Across the cafeteria I saw Jasper looking at me. I glared at him, he quickly looked away. I instantly felt guilty. I don't know what made me do it. Natural reaction, I blamed it on my natural reactions. Of course I should glare at him. I had all rights to hate him. But I didn't. I still loved him. I didn't know what to do without him. I was just going through the motions.

* * *

**I hope this was an acceptable apology and as soon as I have had seven or eight hours sleep I'll get straight to work on the next chapter. Comprende? Excellent. Reviews are love... The more I get, the faster I shall get the next chapter out for you... Please review...**

**Moony out.**


	7. Making Up

**Disclaimer: not mine and i dont own it or make any profit, its all S Meyer...**

**DONT SHOOT! i know you all hate me, and im sorry i made you wait so long, but im currently in my final year of school so everything is busy busy busy hectic hectic hectic. along with personal problems and i havent had much time to do any writting of any sort. im sorry. so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Making Up

APOV

What is worse? Thinking that you should hate him? Or knowing that you don't?

There was no way I could keep ignoring Jasper like this. He might have cheated on me, but we had been through worse. Hadn't we? And what kind of a girlfriend was I? Not even asking Jasper his side of the story. That was wrong of me, he should have been the first person I went to about it.

I quietly slipped into the cafeteria, unnoticed. I cast my eyes around for his still form. He was sitting up the back as usual, at a table he had moved to after we had fought.

He was reading one of his numerous old civil war books and it covered his face, but what I don't think he realized, was that the big book was upside down.

He jumped a little as I slid into the seat next to him, but didn't look in my direction. He put his book down on the table and leant over it, seemingly engaged in its words. His hand rested on the edge of the table, mere inches from mine. So, cautiously, very cautiously, I moved my hand along the edge until it hit his. He didn't make any indication that he had noticed. So I put my hand over his and tapped it with my fingers. Finally, he looked at me.

His big blue eyes were devoid of any emotion and there were bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a week. I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile to let him know everything was ok. He seemed surprised, and the emotion looked foreign in his blank eyes.

Without letting go of his hand I turned back to my lunch and started eating. Jasper finally seemed to notice that his book was upside down and turned it back the right way. I smiled to myself. As I continued eating, I'd hear the sound of another page being turned every so often.

When the bell to signal the end of lunch went Jasper looked at me uncertainty, I kept a firm grip on his hand and we both rose and walked out of the cafeteria together. I tried to make small talk on the way to class, but Jasper was somewhat unresponsive. I guess that was my fault. As we got to my next class I let go of his hand and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Meet me back here after? Please?" I asked. I wasn't sure whether he would.

"Yeah, ok." Jasper said. His voice sounded gravelly. I smiled and walked in; I watched his walk away to his own class through the window. He had a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but as I watched, he suppressed it, like he didn't want to jinx whatever wonder was befalling him.

JPOV

What is worse? Doing something wrong and having everyone hate you for it? Or being thought of doing something wrong and having one person hate you for it?

But what if that one person is Alice?

I sat in class. Pondering what had gone on at lunch. Perhaps Emmett had explained everything to her? Maybe she found out that that Mallory girl was making up stories? Or possibly she just decided she didn't care either way.

But then she did come to me at lunch, I was reading, my book propped open to any random page, and my eyes skimming the words. But the text might as well have been written in another language for I knew. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Alice sat down next to me; she held my hand and smiled at me. It was like a light switch had been lit inside of me. She walked me to class, trying to make small talk; I was too busy reeling in the sudden unexpected luck that had befallen me. She asked me to meet her after class, and I was there promptly at the 3.00 pm bell.

Alice and I got home separately, and when I was climbing the stairs to my room I heard her call out to me. "Jasper? Is that you?"

"Yeah." I answered her, my voice sounded rough to even my own ears.

She hurtled out of her room and even with her tiny weight pushed me up against the opposite wall, her mouth crashing down (well, up) to mine. After I got over my initial shock I kissed her back, if that was an apology for ignoring me or forgiveness for "cheating" I didn't care. She peeled herself off me. "Jasper, I am so sorry." She said. I stroked my hand through her hair and she leaned into my touch.

"Darlin' you know you never have to apologize to me." I told her truthfully. She smiled up at me and took ahold of my hand, tugging me into her bedroom. She pushed me down onto her bed and straddled my hips. Embarrassingly, I started getting very hard. She noticed, and giggled. She tilted her head to the side.

"Baby… I really am so sorry…" She said innocently. She lay down on top of me, slowly pressing her chest against mine, so I could feel _every inch_ of her against me. I rolled us, the horny teenage boy I could be winning out against the gentleman I had tried to be when we had previously been in this situation. She now lay under me, my knees on either side of her hips. I leant down to touch my lips against hers.

"Well darling, you know I would forgive you, but I'd much rather take… advantage… of this situation…" Only God knows how I could go from depressed to horny in less than a minute. I pushed her shirt up and brushed my rough fingers over the soft skin of her stomach. "Can I?" I breathed into her ear, she nodded in approval. I inched my fingers up until I was running them along the bottom of her bra. I kissed her again, my hand now cupping her breast. She made a soft mewling noise into my mouth. I gave her a gentle squeeze and she detached her lips from mine to let out a gasp, but still trying to be quiet. Then she started pushing me off her. I was confused, but pulled myself away. "Alice, what? Did I do something?" I asked her.

Thankfully, she just grabbed the hem of my shirt. "This. Off. Now." She demanded. I grinned and happily obliged. I pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it somewhere behind me. As I lay back down on top of her, she took one of my hands in hers and moved it inside her shirt and back to her breast. I wondered where this new bold Alice had come from, and then I decided I didn't care.

I kissed her again, using my other hand to slowly work her shirt up and finally over her head, breaking our kiss for just a second. Her bra was a simple white. Nothing fancy. I liked it. Shyly, her hands reached down to my belt, trying to get it undone. I made no move to help her because every time her hand slipped it would brush against the huge hard on I was sporting.

Then, she finally got the confounded thing undone, and a knock sounded on the door. We froze. If it was her parents we were dead. If it was Edward we were dead. The door opened.

"Woah! Oh God! My eyes!" Emmett's voice sounded from the doorway. I sat up, my hard on ebbing away very quickly. Alice kneeled behind me, hiding from Emmett, who had his hands over his eyes. I grabbed my shirt which had luckily fallen just off the end of the bed, and pulled it over Alice's head, doing my belt back up.

"Ok Emmett, we're decent." Emmett slowly looked around, his eyes wide.

"I knew you two weren't exactly little angel's, but here? Where anyone could walk in… please!" He exclaimed. Like he could talk. I'd accidently walked in on him and Rose twice in the short time I'd been here.

"Get to the point." I told him.

"Just wanted to know if you two were coming to Port Angela's tonight, obviously not. Bye now." With a half-hearted wave and a scandalized look, he hurried away. I sighed.

Alice crawled into my lap, putting her small arms around my neck. "I love you." She told me.

* * *

**bet you didnt expect that! i might finish off that little ditty next chapter, and i have been practicing my smut lately so its bound to be better then the vague thing in Near Midnight. **

**review please, you'll make my world**

**Moony out.**


	8. Perfect Night

**disclaimer: not mine, i dont own nor do i make any profit**

**i know i promised u a quick update. so sue me. ive been busy. hope that you like this chapter. this chapter contains smut, lemons, sex whatever u wanna call it. if u dont wanna read it skip it, u arnt missing much**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Perfect Night

APOV

"Love you too Ali." He told me. I clambered onto his lap and happily placed a light teasing kiss on his lips. I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was smiling sweetly.

I started to crawl back off of him and his hands on my hips tightened, not letting me go anywhere. His eyes opened and they flashed with hunger, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth up. "Na uh darlin' you aint going nowhere." He drawled. Jasper fell backwards onto the bed, pulling me down on top of him. "We have the whole house to ourselves darlin'." He breathed into my ear as his hands worked their way under his shirt that I was wearing. He pressed his lips to mine, opening my mouth with his tongue.

His hand finally made its way back to my breast, stroking and squeezing gently. The embarrassingly needy noises that were coming out of my mouth were thankfully muffled by his lips on mine, but going by the fact that I could practically feel his smirk in his movements I guessed he could hear me. I rolled off Jasper and pulled him over on top of me again, his hands once again yanked a shirt up and over my head. He lowered his head and laid teasing kisses on my neck, down over my collarbone. When he reached my breasts he seemed to get comfortable, happy to leisurely lick and kiss and suck at my skin as I lay beneath him in absolute pleasure.

He had himself propped himself up on one elbow, and his other hand trailed very slowly down to the top of my denim shorts. His fingers played with the button, but didn't undo it. "Ali?" He asked, looking up at me from my chest. He was waiting for me to tell him it was ok. I nodded at him.

"Please?" I asked him breathlessly. He stretched up and kissed my lips again, before undoing my shorts and tugging them off my hips. I started to feel very exposed under Jasper's eye, so I reached down to clumsily undo his belt again. My hand slipped, and it brushed against the front of his jeans. He was so hard. And it was because of me. I was feeling rather daring so I flattened the palm of my hand against him, and he groaned. I experimented, moving my hand against him. He made a strained sound in the back of his throat.

"Fuck Alice… that feels so good…" He muttered into my skin. I tried to get his belt again, but Jasper got impatient and reached down to undo it himself. I undid his jeans and pulled them down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. Now we were even. Jasper ghosted his fingers down my tummy, until his strokes came dangerously close to the edge of my panties. My breath was coming in short gasps.

"Ja…sper…" I gasped. His fingers rubbed my wet center through my panties, and his mouth curled into a grin as I panted his name again. Then, without warning, Jasper pushed my panties to the side and slid his fingers into me. I tensed at the sudden intrusion, Jasper muttered at me to relax. I tried to do as he said. It felt uncomfortable at first, but Jasper began to gently move his fingers, and sparks of pleasure shot through me. The sparks turns into lightning bolts as I clenched my eyes shut and gripped the bed sheets. Jasper was _magical_.

His fingers kept up that delicious rhythm inside of me until I was delirious with pleasure. I clenched my muscles around his fingers and somehow it got better. My eyes rolled back in my head as he raised his other hand to play with my breast. One more thrust from his fingers and I came undone under his skilled touch. I let out a loud moan as I came and Jasper hurriedly smothered my lips with his.

I came down from cloud nine and Jasper had a satisfied smirk on his face. Resolving to wipe that smirk off his face I used all the strength I had to flip us so I was once more on top of him. I slid down his body, placing small kisses on his abs as I went. I stopped when I reached his hips and ran my fingertips along the elastic of his boxers. Before my mind could catch up with what I was doing and kill my actions with nerves I slid the boxers down Jasper's legs, and with Jasper's help they were thrown off the end of the bed. I bit my lip and looked at him; he was huge, how did that ever fit inside of me? I reached out and tentatively wrapped my hand around him. Now it was his turn to groan. "M-move your hand." Jasper muttered. I slowly pumped my hand up and down his hard length and Jasper groaned again. He reached down and covered my hand with his, tightening my grip slightly and making me move my hand faster. But then he moved my hand away from him, "Alice… you gotta stop." He said. I thought I must have done something wrong, until he pulled me up on top of him and kissed me roughly. One of his hands went back to m breasts, playing with the roughly, the other hand went in between my legs again and his long fingers played over my wet panties before he slowly peeled them away from my body, throwing them off the bed to join the rest of our clothes. He rolled his hips against me and I felt him at my entrance. I whimpered, wanting him inside of me. But a nagging voice in my head told me I had forgotten something.

"Jasper? Protection." I told him.

"Fuck." He muttered, gently rolling me off him and getting up to find his pants. Without Jasper's heat and attention I felt very exposed, folding my arms across my breasts while I watched him going through his wallet. Within seconds he found what he was looking for and came back to the bed, climbing on top of me. He ripped the small foil packet open and rolled the condom down his length. Then he pried my hands away from my chest, looping them around his neck. Looking me dead in the eye, Jasper slowly pushed himself into me. It didn't hurt this time, only an uncomfortable stretching feeling that went away as Jasper began to slowly rock into me. I lifted my knees to hold his hips still as whimpered under him.

Jasper got the message and held still, just letting me feel him inside of me. When the torment became too much I finally begged him to move, and he did. He thrust into me erratically. I moaned and squirmed under him. My fingers knotted in his hair and his mouth licked and sucked at my collarbone, retuning to my mouth when he deemed the noise I was making "too loud". I felt the coil in my tummy start to tighten. I clawed at Jasper's back, begging him for – what? Anything.

He sucked my tongue into my mouth at the same pace that he was thrusting into me and I saw stars. My vision exploded and I could do was _feel_. I felt Jasper achieve his own high, and then collapse on top of me. I curled up to him, it was only evening, but I was spent. I felt Jasper nudging me.

"Don't go to sleep hun." He told me, "What would Esme think if she walked in and we were like this?" I knew he was right, with much touching and kissing I slowly pulled a tank top and shorts on. I turned around to see Jasper in just his jeans, placing his shirt on my couch. He pulled me too him and lightly pecked my lips. Together we crawled into my bed, I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**next chapter is half written. ill see what i can do. sorry for the long wait. review and ill try my bestest.**

**Moony out.**


End file.
